


The Very Worst Trainer

by kosame



Category: Arashi (Band), Pokemon
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-25
Updated: 2009-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosame/pseuds/kosame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho is sure he can catch a pokemon, no matter what his pikachu says. (Abandoned WIP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Worst Trainer

**Author's Note:**

> This came of a conversation mostly about how Nino would totally be a pikachu if he was a pokemon. Instead of writing him a fan letter informing him of this, we decided I should write this fic instead. This fic is unfinished and will stay so for the foreseeable future.)

When Sakurai Sho had left home to become a Great Pokemon Trainer, he'd listened to the Professor's words about his great potential and felt proud before he'd even accomplished anything. He'd taken the egg, his first pokemon, and set off armed with only his wits and his pokedex, the Professor's words still echoing in his ears.

Now that he's had time to reflect, laying on his back in the middle of the forest, he realizes all the "potential" talk was because, as he was, he was an utter failure of a trainer. He had thought his deep love of all pokemon would make the job a perfect fit for him, but they were all too cute for him to fight, to say nothing of capture.

"Stop looking at me like that," he said without moving to look at Nino, though he could hardly blame the pikachu. "I said we're not leaving this forest until I catch a pokemon, and I mean it."

Nino walked over to Sho, shoving his frowining face right into Sho's line of vision. Sho closed his eyes and thought about how adorable Nino had been when he first hatched, how his true personality had come out only a short time later, and how Sho still found him adorable despite all effort not to. It figured that he, the worst trainer ever, would get partnered with the only Pichu to evolve without ever winning (or finishing) a fight. Nino was a genius, and Sho wasn't, and he knew that, so he really wished Nino would leave him alone to sulk in peace. He sighed.

When he thought Nino was actually _comforting_ him, he was very confused. Things made a lot more sense when it turned out Nino was actually shoving him to get him up. The pikachu was pointing at the bushes as a wild wurmple walked directly out into the clearing. Sho realized this was probably the best chance he'd get, and if he couldn't catch a _worm_ , maybe he needed to go home and become a respectable businessman like his parents wanted. "Nino, go," he whispered, nudging him forward. Nino, to his credit, only paused for a second to give Sho a look saying, "about time."

The wurple looked alarmed when it looked up to notice Nino had apparently appeared out of nowhere, but Sho blocked off its escape routes (he hoped) by comically spreading his arms and legs wide. "Nino, now!"

Nino electrocuted the wurmple, who just sort of looked at them as if disappointed. Nino passed on the pointed look to Sho.

"Don't look at me!" Sho said. " _You're_ the genius!"

Nino shared a look with the wurmple, which Sho could read clearly as an apology for Sho being such an idiot. The wurmple sympathized, and at that moment a connection was formed between them over having to deal with the idiots of the world. Sho had the feeling he was doomed.

*****

The three of them left the forest ("I guess it counts even though Nino did the catching..."), heading for the nearest town since Sho had been really serious and had run out of food the day before. (Nino had laughed at him during what should have been dinner, as he still had plenty (Sho held deep concern for Nino's eating habits), before offering Sho some of his. Sho hadn't been _that_ hungry.) With a pokemon on each shoulder, Sho carefully thought of a name for their new wurmple. "Carefully" because any time Sho suggested something it didn't like, it lightly pressed its spikes into Sho's shoulder in warning. Halfway through, Nino took to adding his support by sparking threateningly. But since he almost died asking the wurmple's gender, sticking to gender neutral names narrowed things down well.

It ended up named "Jun" and being a boy. Sho rubbed his arms while sitting in the Cinnbar Ramen Shop, brooding that he didn't think there was a person in the world that didn't find wurmples androgynous. (He added, even more privately, Jun was definitely even more androgynous than most.)


End file.
